Alpha-Beats
is a series of promotional music videos on Nick Jr. It consists of various subjects to a specific Nick Jr. show, and is set to the alphabet. Lyrics ''Shimmer and Shine'' Gimmie an Alpha-Beat Gimmie an Alpha-Beat A is above and away we ride B is a bottle where magic hides C is a carpet up in the sky D is a dragon just dancing by Gimmie an Alpha-Beat Gimmie an Alpha-Beat E is an elephant marching through F is for fly (Shimmer and Shine: Whoo-hoo!) G is a genie with gems that shine H is a happy heart (Shimmer and Shine: Divine!) Gimmie an Alpha-Beat Gimmie an Alpha-Beat I is for icy, watch out, don't fall J is for jumping in (Shine: CANNONBALL!) K is for Kaz who is marvelous L is for loyal (Leah: You can count on us!) M is a monkey with big green eyes N is for night to the starry skies O is for over the ocean blue P is a pet (Zeta: Come on, Nazboo.) Gimmie an Alpha-Beat Gimmie an Alpha-Beat Q is a quest that we set out upon R, if you're ready, give a shout (Shimmer: Come on!) S is for sparkling like the sea T is a tiger soft as can be U is umbrella for staying dry V is for vanishing, say bye-bye W, waterfall tumbling down X is a xylophone's playful sound Y is for you and me hand in hand Z, Z, Z... (Shimmer and Shine: Zahara Zlam!) Gimmie an Alpha-Beat ''PAW Patrol'' Gimmie an Alpha-Beat (Marshall: Whoo-hoo!) Gimmie an Alpha-Beat (Rubble: Ruff, ruff!) A is adventure on every trail B is for buddies who never fail C is a captain who sails around D is for digging into the ground Gimmie an Alpha-Beat (Chase: Yay!) Gimmie an Alpha-Beat E is for Everest in the snow F is for fetch (Marshall: Aroo! Let's go!) G is for gear when it's time to roll H is for help (Voiceover: Call the PAW Patrol!) Gimmie an Alpha-Beat (Rocky: Awoo!) Gimmie an Alpha-Beat I is the ice on a mountain cliff J is a jungle (Tracker: I got this!) K is for kittens, what will they do? L is the leader, official crew (Ryder: Yeah!) M is a mission for every day N is for noses to track the way O is an octopus swimming by P is a pilot (Skye: Gotta fly!) Gimmie an Alpha-Beat Gimmie an Alpha-Beat Q is for quick, it's time to race on through R is a ruff, ruff rescue (Pups: Yay! Whoo-hoo!) S is for scuba below the sea T is for tail (Marshall: Tail spin, whee!) U is for uniforms for each pup V is for vehicle (Skye: Buckle up!) W, Wally enjoys the tide X is an x-ray to see inside Y is for yummy treats by the bay Z is for zipline, gonna save the day Gimmie an Alpha-Beat ''Blaze and the Monster Machines'' Gimmie an Alpha-Beat Gimmie an Alpha-Beat Gimmie an Alpha-Beat Gimmie an Alpha-Beat A is accellerate extra fast B is for Blaze as he races past C is the crowd filling every seat D is a driver who's tough to beat Gimmie an Alpha-Beat Gimmie an Alpha-Beat (Oh...) E is for engine that's built to race F is for finishing in first place G is garage for a quick repair H is for high, gonna get some air Gimmie an Alpha-Beat Gimmie an Alpha-Beat (Whoa-oh-oh) I is ignition to spark the fun J is a jump (Darington: DARINGTOOOOOOOON!!!!!) K is for key, now we're on our way L is for lasso (Starla: Yippie-ki-yay!) M is the Monster Dome packed with fans N is the noise coming from the stands O is for obstacles in their path P is for power (Zeg: Smash!) Gimmie an Alpha-Beat Gimmie an Alpha-Beat Q is a quart of oil, don't run dry R is a race where trucks go roaring by S is for signal, now go, go, go T is for triple flip (AJ: Whoa!) U is unbeatable, take the lead V is velocity (Blaze: Gimmie some speed!) W, wheels for the tough terrain X is a x-ing, here comes a train Y is for yield, and then look both ways Z is for zoom, 'cause now it's time to play (Blaze: Leeeeet's Blaze!) Oh, gimmie an Alpha-Beat Category:Songs Category:Shorts Category:Promotional songs